Dragon War
by HeartofDragon
Summary: the war between the dragons rages on,and angeles and caim are begining to see why, will they join Kiri, the new dragon of light, or refuse to help in a war of another world, you'll have to read to know! rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

This one is spawned from a little boredom, and something to match the name. It isn't the traditional type of story I write, most of my stories have the same characters but in different situations. This is about the specialty dragons, those of the elements, hope you enjoy! Ohhh but it still has characters I use in my other stories.ther will be a bit of an odd crossover in a little later part of the story

Kiri lazed in the sun on the top of her mountain. Taking in the warmth, it was chilly in the mountains this morning. "meeew?" peeped a tiny voice to her side. It was a small cat and a mountain lion staring up at her. The cat had mewed. "hello you two, what do you want?" "hey all I want is for you to get up! Its noon!" "ohhh shut it cougs" she said to the mountain lion. She brought her massive head down and snorted at the irritated cougs. Alexander, the cat, popped up on her nose. "hello again you" he was an odd cat, blue, and not the grey blue you see on most cats but blue, and had three tails, the tiny feline had a lot of hidden power, as did the uppity cougar. "are you ever gonna get that colossus scaly butt up?" "ohh chill cougs," the massive dragon stretched her claws and stood. She was indeed colossus, the large cougar looked like a speck to her. "why are you in such a hurry to wake me up and get moving, aren't you usually the lazy one?" "ohhhh shut it." Kiri turned her head to the sun. she was a dragon of unmatched beauty. Pure white, with sparkling wings, a graceful body and a kind face. Two long crystal horns came back off her head and soft white hair that seemed to radiate light fell loosely across her cheeks. Kiri was no ordinary dragon, she was the very essence of light, and there were five other dragons like her. Fire, water, earth, sky, and darkness. The lesser dragons, those who had powers of the elements, were currently at war, lead by the darkness dragon itself. And if the world would be saved, for all kinds, it would be up to her, the youngest and most powerful of all.

She didn't let it go to her head, she knew she would have to be the savior, but wasn't quite sure of herself, she was new to this life.( to be revealed later) her friends helped her with the agony of her destiny and she did her best to ignore it. Not much luck, she was constantly reminded as she saw piles of rotting dragon corpses and the pain of their loss ripped at her heart. But her cheerful nature covered up her sorrow well. "cougs, where to today?" "well we were to meet Aquarius in the central sea today, she thinks her water brethren can help quell some of the fighting, but they are a little frightened." "ohhh that girl, she is so kind, I'm amazed she's managed to keep the water dragon and ilk out of this stupid war." "well shall we go?" "hmmm, yes I would like to visit my friend anyway, she should be easy to find!"

**Weeeeeeeeeeee! First chapter done! Where it goes next my guess is as good as yours! I really am not sure where im going with this so pleeeeeese R&R peeeeeeeeese! And yes these characters are mine, if they resemble any one elses characters, tough noogies, cause I wouldn't know!**


	2. they have arrived

**All right, here is chapter two, as I've pointed out, this story is spawned from boredom, but it will** **be good anyway**. **The** **dragon kiri is about to get more than she bargained for.**

Kiri Alexander and Cougs made their way to the coast. as it turned out cougs was somewhat of a big cat magic, she was what is called a puma dragon. When transformed she stands 6 feet at the shoulder with wings not included. She had scaled paws and did indeed look like a cross between a cougar and a dragon. Where the tiny Alexander on the other hand, his three tails allowed him to become a larger, more ferocious version of himself, who could glide thorough the sky. He was the same height as his cougar friend. He had an icy touch to his warm disposition.

As they approached the shore they grinned, the were very happy to meet with their water based friend. "Aquarius! Are you awake down there?" Kiri called down into the depths. Soon a head appeared from the ocean with a big smile. "Ohh Kiri, there you are! I've been waiting for you!" "Ahh its good to see you my friend!" "I've been needing to talk to you about something." "What might that be?" "I will tell you, but not here, come, down to the city" the city she spoke of was one of the only dragon cities in existence. There were more, eons ago, but when the humans began getting a footing in the world many were abandoned and destroyed. You see, the war that was now going on, is in our time, on our world, the dragons who once lived here had vanished to give the humans their space, but after generations, the dragons grew tired of the world made for them, so all the dragons, and their offspring returned to our world to discover a vast change and that they were no more than a myth. The dragons who stayed were often hiding to survive, or had reverted to dim-witted animals. The under water dragon city was a refuge for these dragons, it gave them a place to get away.

As for the war... it started over what to do about the humans. The water dragons wished to help, Aquarius herself was all for it, she wanted to be friends. The rare light dragon wanted to help them understand, and clean up their world. The sky dragons just wanted to be left alone, their leader felt, if the dragons don't bother the humans, the wont bother them. The true trouble started because the dark dragons convinced the fire dragons that dragons should rule the humans world. Then the earth dragons were the first to rebel against the hot headed fire dragons, because they felt the humans were trying to get along, and were protecting the wild lands they had left. This started the war between the dragons. Since the start many human cities have been destroyed and the humans have been doing their best to keep the opposing dragons at bay, but continue to take losses around the world. Fire dragons and earth dragons have switched sides on occasions and the occasional sky or water dragon has joined the fight on both sides. But the true enemy is the dark dragons, the ones who started it, and their cruel but unknown leader.

"Kiri we have discovered something strange in the middle of the ocean." "What would that be?" she prodded "a mountain... it has risen far above the surface, and it is giving off a strange feeling." "I suppose it is a dark feeling..." "i cannot tell at the moment, it is powerful, very, you may need to check it out, we may have discovered the dark dragon leaders lair." "Well alrighty then, lets get goin'" she said cheerfully. " sorry Kiri, i cant go, i have matters to attend to, i am meeting wind rider this evening, we have matters to discuss. But before you go, shouldnt you take at least one of the under light dragons as back up?" " no these two are fine, they're tougher than they look." "Alright then, i will trust and hope that nothing goes wrong." "Good by my friend, i will come back after i discover what it is and tell you." " you do that." "Toodles!" she cried out in her never ending quest not to take anything seriously

They flew for some time in the direction that they had been told to follow. When the reached it they were surprised to see, not a small peak, poking out of the water, but a colossal mountain, with a ravine in the middle. "Ooohhh kaaaaayyy, she wasn't kiddin'" cougs blurted out of nowhere. "I think there is something going on in the ravine" "lets check it out" "meorrrrrr!" Alexander exclaimed nervous but excitedly. Upon approaching the ravine they saw a large and blinding flash, that in an instant, was gone. Peering down the group saw a red fire dragon and a human in armor. "Hello? Are you two all right?" she asked kindly down to them. The dragon was the one who answered. "Yes we are all sight, he is unconscious, but otherwise fine." Lowering herself an landing on a ledge not far away she asked the dragon. "Do you have a name?" i am Angeles and the human is Caim." the thought struck her, she recognized the names, and she knew they wer from another dimension.

**wow second chapter done. How excitiong huh? If your wondering why she recognised the names, your gonna just haveta wait and see! read and review, pleeeese reveiw!**


	3. new world, new surprizes

**well this chapter reviels a little charactor trait of our main charactor that you may find amusing!**

After helping the dragon back on her feet and tending some cuts she received in the rough landing, Kiri and the others became very curios. "So um Angeles was it, where did you and your unconscious human friend come from?" "What do you mean?" the ancient dragon murmured to Kiri. "I mean did you get sent here from another corner of this earth?" "I am still not sure what you mean" "look old lady dragon, she's tryin' to ask are you friend or foe in our little war here, for the humans or against them, that kinda thing" cougs blurted impatiently "cougs show some respect" she snarled at her friend. "I'm afraid i still have no idea what is going on, we just finished a war with an evil empire that used dragons but, this seems different." "Ohhh my, I do believe we have some kind of crossing of worlds." "What the heck you talkin' about?" cougs prodded her." I believe our new friend here, is from an alternate reality." " is that really possible?" "I believe it is, I feel like I know you, but can't quite remember from where..." "hmmm well your not familiar to me." "I didn't expect to be." "Mew?" Alexander in small form questioned up to his large friends. "Oh right, we need to get your friend somewhere, its not safe out here." you are right but how do we pick him up?" "Alexander can do it" "how? he's so small..." " not for long " cougs grinned as Alexander crawled under the unconscious Caim and transformed into his larger form, fur holding the man in place. "Well, that was different, I've never seen a creature like him before." the old one said slightly stunned but mostly amazed.

Come with me, we will have to go under water but there is a dragon city we can take him to." "A dragon city?" the news shocked her, she had never dreamed of a city of dragons, she hurriedly followed her new friends off in the direction of the city. Thoughts swum in her head, what would a dragon city be like? How was it built? And the war she mentioned, why were they at war? And with who? She didn't understand but was willing to find out. "We are coming closer to the city now" Kiri said backwards to the dragon. She could see movement on Alexander below her, the man was waking up. Angeles noticed too and spoke to him. "Caim? You are all right? You are on the back of a giant cat but he is transporting you so don't be alarmed and attack him." caim nodded "he says he wont, but he is going to sit up." "i suppose that's alright, don't fall off now, we're flying" he righted himself and looked around over the ocean, down in the sea there were wrecks of ships and bones of dragons and humans alike, "a battle was fought here" he thought "yes it was human, and only recently" she said back into his head " you heard me?" "I'm telepathic" she grinned at him showing pearly teeth as she did. "What happened here?" he asked curiously, still woozy from landing on his head. "I am curios myself, what has happened in this war? On this world?" "well..."she began explaining how the war started over humans and how the fire and earth dragons began to fight against each other, and how the dark dragons were the real enemy behind it all.

They soon approached the city and Kiri called down to her friend. "Aquarioooooooos! Are you down there? We have guests" "what kind of guests?" a voice rose from the sea " a human and a fiery dragon!" "A human? And a dragon? Were they traveling together?" "I suppose, the human may have a concussion, get Enite." a small opening appeared below them, a tunnel in the ocean "we go through the tunnel Angeles" "ok, i will follow you" she was nervous, she a fire dragon was about to be surrounded by water, and even more nerve wracking was she was approaching an ancient city for dragons, it was all so new to her. "It'll be alright, you'll see, you'll like it!" she said cheerfully and less formal than she had been. through the tunnel they flew and deep in the ocean they came to the city, it was positively massive! The castle made Angeles feel small and insignificant. She looked around the city as the tunnel closed, there were creatures of all kinds below her, building on both sides of the water wall.

Kiri flew to the castle and the others followed, she landed in what could be told as the main room of the building, a throne room type room. And standing in front of them was a very beautiful blue dragon with large sparkling scales. "So these are you guests my friend?" "Yep found 'em on the weird ol' mountain that stuck outta the water!" Angeles was surprised at the sudden speech pattern change, there was absolutely no formality to that remark. " oh, right, you see, Kiri isn't actually a formal creature, she'll try once and a while, but she actually hates it!" Cougs grinned up to the dragon and simultaneously returned to normal cougar form. "is Enite here?" "He's coming don't worry." " did somebody call for a doctor?" A hearty voice said as he came in the room, and to the two new comers surprise, he was a small green dragon walking on his hind legs in a white coat. He couldn't have been more than 8 feet tall and had a fully formed human like hands. The look on Caim"s face said it all 'he's my doctor!"

**alright chapter three done!hoothoot! i really hope you liked it even if it did take forever to post! please read and review! pleeeeese!**


	4. castle life

**well sorry it took sooooo long to post but i finally have the next chapter up! YAY! i would always appreciat a review my friends!**

The still stunned Caim just followed the scaley doctor with his eyes, and couldn't stop repeating the same words in his head,"_ he's my doctor? he is really my doctor? How could he be my doctor? He's my doctor?"_ Angeles just rolled her eyes and nuzzled him on his back, "its all right Caim, he will probably be able to help you." She quietly reassured her companion. At this time Enite walked up to the stupefied man "are you feeling well, sir?" Enite prodded him, he just shook his head, still baffled as the dragon approached. "Hold still" Enite said as he wrapped one hand behind Caims head and held a light up to his eyes. Caim, still bewildered could only blink at him, when he regained his composure he grabbed the large scaled hand holding the light. "Calm down sir, you seem to have a rather nasty concussion." He squinted nervously and started to back away shaking his head in disbelief. "Would you stop acting like a big baby, you ...big baby?" Kiri, rolled her eyes at the large wildcat insulting the obviously panicking man. "You don't need to be so rude Cougs! Sheesh, some might think you have no feelings." "I have feelings..."

"Mew." Caim looked down towards the direction of the sound and saw the little cat that carried him earlier in his smaller form "Mew" the little cat cooed up to him. The sight of the small blue furry cat seemed to calm his nerves and he leaned down and scooped him up. "Well, so you like cats? I never knew this Caim." the large red dragon commented to her friend. Kiri stretched her talons, the flight had been long and she was tired. I am sure you are tired Angeles, I will show you where you can sleep, Enite will take Caim to the medical part of the castle to see what he can do for them. Caim looked up at the sparkling dragon still holding Alexander and without him having to think a word to her Kiri nodded and allowed him to take the small cat with him while Enite lead him away. "I have never seen him so afraid, it is bizarre, usually he is over-zelesly brave, and full of blood lust." " It could be the result of that concussion." "Yes you are probably right. so where are you leading me?" "to your room while you stay here." "_My room?" _"yes, this castle is actually a lot bigger on the inside than out" "really..."

They walked down a long corridor and then at the end had to down a level in an open area to a level full of huge doors and rooms. We cannot remember if we took our ideas from humans, or if they took them from us, this castle has been here for ages." Kiri and Angeles chuckled at the thought. "Hear we are, right next to the room I often stay in with my buddies." the doors swung open and what she saw took her breath away, it was big enough to spread her wings out fully, and in the middle was a low but large, soft bed, made especially for dragons. The room had a large window in the back with beautiful curtains, and the walls seemed to sparkle. "Never seen this kinda thing before huh?" "No.. Not at... all..." she looked around dropjawed in disbelief. "How do you manage this?" "Heh, its best not to try to think about it, all you'll get is a headache.

* * *

In the mean time the oh so very opinionated Cougs was exploring the grounds outside the castle, hoping to run into a friend of hers to get some fish, she was actually a well liked, and usually nice creature, it was only that she always spoke her mind that would get her in trouble. "Hmmm now where is he, is he in town today?" she walked up to a popular vender she knew in the market. " Have you Leahpor? " "not recently, I think he's on the outskirts, try soomer dock." "ok I will thanks" she took off to find her friend.

* * *

While she was enjoying being out on the town, Caim was getting a closer inspection. He was very uneasy about this room he was in, there were strange metal instruments and smells he had never smelled before. (Imagine being six and its your first appointment to the dentist in your life, pretty unnerving huh?)the cold table he was sitting on he could swear was freezing his butt enough to shatter it.

"Hmm, well, mister Caim, it seems the combination of your concussion and what ever was in that portal may have damaged something in your head, reverting you to a more "innocent" state." he just stared at the big guy with a questioning look. "Meaning you "blood lust" is mostly cured, and I have a medication, in the form of tea, fortunately for you, that will help the swelling in your brain go down. All you need to do is drink this a couple times a day for two days, and you will feel better!" he smiled at the scaley doctor, this was all so different for him, and he knew major changes were going to happen.

**i hope you liked it, i worked super hard on it! and it may take me forever to post another chapter, if i dont get another review soon, well until later, toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

**(a/n)now i did say it might take forever to post another chapter didn't i? this is a long chapter but it had to be done, read it, enjoy it, love it!**

After the long night on her first actual bed the ancient red dragon stretched her talons and her wings wide. "That had to be one of the best sleeps I've ever had!" she chimed with a grin, something about this castle just made her happy. "Hmmm I wonder where Caim is?"

At that point Caim was actually in another room a few floors lower designed for humans, he too had had one of the best sleeps in a long time. he looked around to notice the little blue cat that had lead him to his room was no longer there, after a brief moment of panic he realized that he was probably with Kiri. "What is wrong with me...?" he thought " why am I so keen on this little cat, why do I feel so different, is my bloodlust that once kept me alive really gone?" he pondered this thought for a while before a familiar voice rang in his ears...

"Wake-y wake-y little man!"

"Ohhh not her... she's so annoying." he whined to himself as the drapes snapped open nearly blinding him.

"Come-on come-on! You'll miss it!" he couldnt help but think to himself "miss what?"

"You'll miss breakfast!"this snapped him awake beacase at that very moment he realized...that he was _starving_! He did not want to miss a good meal.

"Come-on hurry! They don't actually make a big breakfast often, were lucky to catch it!" he popped up and looked for his normal clothing and armor, and didn't find them.

"Ohhh right your stuff's bein' fixed and cleaned, there's clothes in that wardrobe thingy there." she pointed to the large wooden thing in the corner. "I'll wait outside to show you the way."

"Hmmm maybe she isn't so bad after all..." he wondered to himself and rifled through the clothes and found something decent for himself to wear and proceeded to follow Cougs. What he didn't realize was that breakfast was still half an hour away, but he had to get through the castle on his own two feet, where he had been carried once before, the excited Cougs and him quickly got separated and he was completely lost. With no voice to call out to Cougs it took her a while to find him and by the time they got to the dinning hall, he was exhausted .he quickly forgot it though, in the grand dinning hall he saw the most awesome table, it had to be a mile long to fit all the creatures who were there, huge dragons of every color, griffins, chimaeras and creatures has never seen before, he suddenly realized that this wasn't just a refuge for dragons but all surviving magical creatures left on the planet.

* * *

The table was in tiers different levels for different sized creatures all sorts of foods, he was offered a spot between Cougs and another strange talking big cat.

"Leahpor! You came to this 'little' shindig?"

"Yes I did, many were called here, it seems your friend here and the big red dragon he came with are overnight celebrities!"

"Really?"

"Mmm hmmm, Kiri and Aquarius seem to have an announcement to make."

"An announcement? About them?"

'Well I don't know, maybe..."in a loud booming voice over the active crowd, the dragons began to speak.

"**Hush hush now, I know we're excited about our guests, but there is more important things we must attend to first**." the leader of the water dragons remarked to those at the table

"**yes it seems the dark dragons are making some moves of their own, they aren't just relying on the fire dragons brutality anymore**, **more and more of the fire dragons are beginning to doubt the reason for the war and the dark ones are losing loyalty, so they have began to attack on their own, to try to confuse the others into attacking each other."**

"**Even as we speak though, a small clan of sky dragons** **are beginning to believe that the earth dragons attacked them with the help of humans, and we are having a hard time convincing them it wasn't earth dragons at all, but the dark dragons with their trickery.**"

The bewildered Caim could only gap as the two continued.

"**It is believed that if we don't do something the sky dragons will re-convince the fire dragons that this war is necessary and join them and the dark dragons plans. This is a very bad thing."**

"**At this weeks end a meeting of** **the leading elemental dragons will begin**, **and we will see** **if we can convince the clan members to call off this war."**

from the back came a question directed to the leaders "what about the humans?"

"**Our war has ravaged their world**, **they are beginning to doubt that they can win out over the** **powers of the fire dragons, and they are prepared to do big damage to our entire kind to save the world, if this war cannot be stopped, they may lose everything that they have worked for entirely."**

"**The humans aren't fond of any dragon kind at the moment, but could you, really blame them?" **Kirisaidsorrowfully into the crowd. There was quiet murmuring through out the hall and Caim could see the anguish and pain on the faces of many of the creatures there, as could Angeles. "This war has taken more out of them, their entire planets in turmouil, and I thought I had it bad..." Caim thought quietly to himself. As for Angeles, she could only think to herself "I hope the talks go well, or the worst may be yet to come."

"**On a lighter note!..." **Kiri suddenly said cheerfully "**we do have guests to humiliate...err hmm hmm** **I mean welcome!**" Caim looked about nervously "**like that fella down there, he looks like a big tuff guy huh? Well he absolutely loves my little buddy Alexander! In his little form, aww how kewt!**" Caim blushed as he was stared at "**and then there's her, now how old are you again?**?"

"**Non of your business!" **she said defensively but with a hint of laughter in her voice. The sudden change in subject granted everyone their appetite back and the went on with the meal but the thought of the war still loomed on the back of every head.

**(a/n)pleeeze pleeze pleeeze tell me how you like it sofar! no flames though, my fragile little heart cant take it! ohhh one more thing..._PLEEEEZE!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iknow! I know! its short! but i just started writing the story again today and i wanted to get the chapter up because i havent updated in forever! and besides i was tired of typing. i hate typing... feels like work... anyway i hope you enjoy my short little chapter and please reveiw!**

Caim and Angeles spent the rest of the day exploring. After getting lost in the castle a few times Caim went outside to the strange little market full of being like he had never seen, and some that used to snub him fro being human. But here the were friendly, most of them, they seemed excited at the new face, but at the same time worried about the upcoming elemental dragon meeting. Everyone was tense about it, the sky dragon leader was proud and generally stubborn, but honorable, and the fire dragon was hot tempered and quick to violence, but mostly interested in preserving his species, Kiri did not expect the leader of the dark dragons to show, or and dark dragons at all, the were mostly secretive a malicious preferring to pull strings. It was believed that very few of even the dark dragons knew who their leader was, and were too afraid to find out.

While Angeles flew around the castle meeting other flying beasts she and Caim were summoned to the main hall so Kiri and Aquarius could speak to them.

"Hello you two." They nodded to the great dragons to acknowledge them."we would like to invite you to the delegation, you may not be invited to the conversation but you can come with us if you wish."

"You are inviting us? why?" Angeles said curiously.

"So you can see what we are up against. And perhaps help us."

"I would like that, but are you sure its all right?"

"If Kiri says its fine then its fine, Kiri may be the youngest, but as the dragon of light she out ranks and out powers us all."

"And besides, the earth dragon leader Terra is bringing many humans with him including one of the leaders of the humans."

"What to the humans call him? Predamint? Presacint?"

Kiri sighed "its 'President' and he is important to the humans, you may need to bodyguard him for terra, he's bull headed but a nice fella."

"Which one?"

"Both actually."

"So you want us as extra muscle?"

"Yes and no. Are you still interested in coming or not?"

Caim looked up at Angeles and she knew he wanted to before he said it."We will go."

"Okay then lets get ready, it's a long flight."

They had to set out only a couple days later, the location was on an island the had been nearly abandoned by the humans who once inhabited it.

"Where are we?"

'The humans once called this island Aruba. It was a great place to vacation at one time, now its deserted. And used as a meeting place" they flew into a building in the center that looked constructed from the rubble of the humans old settlement. Out side arriving just before them was a large stocky, short legged dragon with a handful of humans huddled on his back.

"Hello Terra, and friends" she said nodding to the humans jumping off his back.

"Hello Kiri. I'm glad you called this meeting, you know them."

"Yes I do, nice to see you again."

"Who are your friends?"

" Ohh them? I'll explain later, its nice to see you my friend!" she placed a scaly hand on his shoulder and gave him a playful shove.

"You too, we should get in, the others are already here, and you know how Fireclaw gets**."**

"Yeah he can be a pain,but that's how the dark dragons got him to do what they wanted, even if he wont admit it."

"Will they be all right?" he said looking back at the pact pair. "She looks old and he seems awfully bewildered."

"Ha! She's not much older than you, you dolt! And he'll do a lot better than that gaggle of humans you travel with. One more thing, do you think it was safe bringing the president with you? What if something happened to him?"

"Don't worry! He's fine, they can keep each other company, should we go now?"

"By all means lets!"she said with a smile. And with that they entered the building and left the big red dragon and a group of humans alone to wait.


	7. Chapter 7

**okay so its short! so sue me! at least theres another chapter for you to read! so enjoy it, and please review! please!**

"So, what's your name?" the president man asked caim. Caim just gapped up to his partner who answered for him.

"His name is Caim, I am Angeles, he is my pact partner."

"pact partner?" the human questioned

"we are bound to each other, but he lost his voice in the process, I speak for him."

"lost his voice?"

"it's a long story, so what your important to the humans."

"I was once the leader of the most powerful country in the world, but when the dragons came back, we were more concerned with staying alive."

"I guess I can understand that." Angeles said sorrowfully.

"Man I wish the dragons would let me in there." Said one of the other humans, a young woman with strawberry blond hair and about 5'8".

"who's this anyway?" a little guard dragon who came with terra asked the president.

"I ran into her once, I don't know why but I felt like I hade to take her with me. She's a little crazy though."

"how so?" Angeles asked inquisitively.

"she says her best friend is a dragon now. How that happened is a mystery to me."

"sounds crazy, but then again stuff as been strange for a while now." The president said.

"I wonder what's going on in there?"

"me too!" chimed the mysterious girl. They rolled their eyes at her and looked towords the building.

Inside currently the group of dragons were feverously discussing the war.

Aquarius: this has gone on too long, too many have lost their lives in this war, and we are to blame.

Terra: When the dragons left, the humans made this their world. And when they came back they took it from the humans, this was not right.

Fireclaw: we have the right to live in our home world if we went to, the humans being here don't change that!

Terra: it doesn't mean we can take it from them by force! Your fire dragon brethren are responsible for millions of their deaths.

Fireclaw: and what about the old times? When they slaughtered us mercilessly? Have you forgotten that?

Terra: no but these humans are not those humans. Why punish them for their ancestors?

Fireclaw: because we can!

Terra: that is the opinion of those horrid dark dragons, not yours, why don't you admit that you've been talking to them.

Fireclaw: Because I have not!

Terra: oh please we all know you do!

Wind Slicer: Perhaps you should stop fighting for a moment so we can get back to business." The quiet dragon spoke up to the audience. He generally didn't speak, but the war was even getting to him far above the land.

Wind Slicer: there are those of my kind who believe that the earth dragons are trying to get us in the war too, though I do not believe it myself, they are calling for action.

Kiri: I know there has been some hostilities, but again it is dark dragon trickery, nothing more." From somewhere else one of the under dragons for Fireclaw piped up. "we have no proof the dark dragons have done anything, none, why shouldn't we believe that the earth dragons really did attack them?"

Kiri: because I know" she replied angrily. The uppity underling was snapped back into his place by his master and slunk into a corner.

Wind Slicer: I agree with our esteemed light dragon, she's right about them, I know proof positive as well, my companions will show up soon with it, and then maybe we can make a real decision." He said suddenly, no one expected it to be sprung on them. Kiri peered at him.

Kiri: do you really **have** proof?" she said hopefully

Wind Slicer: yes my lady." He replied ever courteous.

Kiri: thank you, I was worried they would think I was insane."

Wind Slicer: I wanted to stay out of this until I did have proof, I was always on your side young one, and now I can help you." Kiri smiled at the kindly but arrogant Wind Slicer. Meanwhile outside the 'proof' was arriving.

Two large sky dragons flew down with a third dragon in chains between them. He was dark as night and with sinister spikes he brought back a flood of bad memories to the young warrior and his big red partner.

Angeles: reminds you of something doesn't it?" he nodded and looked over to the odd girl next to the president, who was currently trying to balance a stick on his foot. (hey he's only human!) the girl was staring at the dragon and shivered. There was something about it that bothered her, and and it was about the same for everyone else. Caim couldn't help but wonder what the dragon was for as they dragged him inside.

**sooo did you like it? will you keep reading it? please? and please review!**


End file.
